When the Dragon meets the Wolf
by TheSerpentsWolf
Summary: Okay sooooo this is about a OC of mine and her adventures at Hogwarts, It will have romance later on between my OC and... You'll find out when I do a chapter about it. Hope this persuaded you to read it (though I very much doubt that :( ) Hope you like :) Rated T for a bit of bad language and romance later on :)
1. Introduction!

AN's: Okay so this is my first fic yay! I am really scared now omg omg omg (calm yourself ) Okay so this is about a OC of mine and her adventures at Hogwarts :)

The first chapter... It's very short :( It's really just the sorting ceremony and a short chat with Draco. The next one will be longer I promise! In-fact if you want I'll make an unbreakable vow if I have too, also this says about her being an Animagus, you'll find out what she look like in those forms later on, and yes this is totally crap but don't blame me it is really hard to think of a start of a story I have loads of ideas for later on but none for now :( Also I have edited it a bit hope its better now :)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter but I do own Tally, Jamie and Selin and a few others that you will meet later on ;)

Chapter 1/ Introduction, Introduction!

I walked down the train's corridor looking for an empty carriage "Surly there has to be one!" I yelled to my friend Jamie. He was my neighbor and lifelong friend since he had moved in next door. There was a problem about him though he was a werewolf, so I had learnt to be an Animagus it had been hard but after a year or two I could successfully turn into a wolf.

I guess you're wondering who I am well... I'm not giving any spoilers away for the future so I'll just tell you my info at that particular time... My name is Tally Rickard a pureblood witch, at the time I was a first year on the Hogwarts Express, and I had back long, light blond hair and dark grey-blue eyes I hadn't been sorted into a house yet though.

"Hey Tally look," Jamie said pointing to an empty carriage.

"Just our luck," I said grinning I walked in and sat down, bored. "This is sooooo boring," I complained.

"Normally people would be talking about what house they want to be in and Harry Potter,"

"Harry Potter, Harry Snotter," I replied, "I honestly don't give a crap about him," I kind of said that a bit too loud because people turned a stared into our carriage I just got up and closed the curtains. After a while I was sitting with my hands behind my head and my leg crossed over the top of another. I just opened a curtain and watched people pass by. *knock knock* I turned and looked at the carriage door there was a girl standing outside she was tall with dark brown hair tied back in a high ponytail, she already had her robes on and appeared to be holding some books. "Come in!" I called. The girl walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Um I feel kinda awkward saying this since we just met and,"

"Just get to the point," I said impatiently.

"What house do you want to be in?"

"One thing I don't know you and two why are you asking me this?"

"I'm sorry it was a survey and I just wanted to make a friend,"

"OK then so are you going to tell me who you are?"

"Oh yes I forgot I'm Selin," she said "It's my first year here," she said.

"Us too," I said pointing at myself and Jamie, "I'm Tally by the way,"

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"Yeah I want to be in Slytherin!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Selin asked me "Nearly all of them turn out to be Death Eaters,"

"So?" I said "I see nothing wrong with that,"

"Whatever," Selin replied.

I waited in line excited to be sorted as I waited anxiously Professor McGonagall called out another name "Malfoy, Draco," a white-blond haired boy stepped forward and sat on the stool the hat had barely touched his head before it yelled "Slytherin!" The boy went over to the Slytherin table they all were clapping and cheering for him. A few more names passed including Harry Potter's who went to Gryffindor then "Rickard, Tally," I bit my lip and sat down on the stool like the Draco, boys it had barely touched my head before yelling "Slytherin!" I walked over to join the other Slytherin's they all clapped and cheered for me. I sat down next to the boy named Draco. Draco looked at me and asked,

"You're a Rickard right?"

"Yeah," I replied the Rickard's were a long lasting pureblood family like the Malfoys XD. "And you're a Malfoy,"

"Yes I am so Miss Rickard tell me; any hidden talents?" 'Hidden talents?' what was that supposed to mean I taught to myself and I answered,

"I'm an Animagus and I'm overly skilled in Quidditch," I smirked.

AN: Ohhhh whats Draco going to think of that? And yes like I said it's very short I'm low on ideas :( I can't start stuff -starts crying- Draco: hugs me. Me: Thanks Draco. Draco: No problem :)

Okay all I'm going to say is please review it will inspire me to come up with good and new ideas and help me improve! Thanks.


	2. I can't think of a name, so it can just

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in ages, I'm experiencing writers block so it's not very long. The next chapter will be in the 3rd year cos I don't know what else to do. Lets just say they became really good friends. MY BFF NEVILLE'S WIFE HELPED ME WITH THIS!

Harry Potter does no belong to me.

Draco looked impressed.

"That's quite impressive. I'm skilled in Quidditch as well. But unfortunately, I'm not an Anigmagus. How long?" He said.

"Two years." I replied.

Suddenly, Dumbledore says something. I didn't care but as soon as food appeared on the plate magically, I tucked in. Draco looked at me again.

"Tally, is it?" he said. I nodded. 'Your hair is nearly as blond as mine. Is your father Tigris Rickard?"

"Yes. Your dad's name is Lucius, isn't it?" I said.

"It is. Why didn't you come into my compartment on the way here on the train?"

"Well, I didn't know you. I had another friend. Jamie Flumperdink. Ravenclaw. And I met someone else. Selin, I think. Ravenclaw as well."

"Are they mudbloods?" He asked.

"Jamie is a pure blood. Selin is a muggle-born."

"So she's a mudblood." he said, matter-of-factly.

I looked confused. I had heard that term before but I felt a bit uncomfortable calling my new friend a Mudblood. But this kid was cool. "Yes, I suppose she is."

"Is she an idiot, doesn't know anything?"

Again, I was stumped. In actuality, the entire trip to Hogwarts, Selin had told me and Jamie all sorts of spells and wand movements.

"She is a know-it-all bossy boots!" I said.

"what about Jamie?" he said.

Jamie had been my best friend for a LONG time. I couldn't lie about him. "He's cool. He's funny and doesn't like Potter much."

"Any friend of yours who I think is acceptable is a friend of mine. Except the mudblood girl." he said.

Me and Draco and our class had just gotten out of Charms with the Hufflepuffs. We were walking, happily talking about Voldemort and how awesome our parents are because they work for him.

"How long has your dad worked for him?" I asked, going through the fourth floor corridor.

"I don't know, fourteen years maybe." Said Draco. "Yours?"

"I think mine's worked for him for about...thirteen years." I replied.

He nodded understandingly. "Do you want to work for him when you're older?" I asked

"Maybe, yeah. Voldy seems cool. Better than hanging around with Potter." he said. He seemed like he hated Potter. And so did I. The boy's a wimp. Here we are, in our first year and he's just going on about how bad a thing it is for Voldy coming back.

"What lesson have we got after break?" I asked.

Draco took out his timetable and looked. "Defence Against the Dark Arts," He scowled.

We were about to pass the girls' toilets on the second floor corridor when I had a sudden urge to...well, pee.

"Hang on!" I told Draco. "I need to pee. You go on, I'll catch up."

Draco nodded."'I'll wait in the Slytherin Courtyard."

I said my thanks and went in. It was really relaxing. Then I left, walking in the empty corridor by myself. It was a bit creepy actually. I reached the first floor corridor and heard a voice-Pansy Parkinson. "I miss our evening talks."

"We never had any evening talks." Said Draco. Why was he there?

"Don't deny it. We talked about going to Hogsmeade together." she said.

"No, we didn't. I'm going with-"

I couldn't hear it anymore. I walked in on them.

"What are you doing, Pansy?" I said, keeping my cool.

"None of your business. What are you doing here?"

"If you don't tell me, then it's logical for me not to tell you the same thing. Get out of here." I said.

She looked angry. "Don't tell me what to do!"

"Uh, I just did."

"SHUT UP! You're not the boss of me!"

"Calm it, Kermit." I said. People had started to gather, including my 'secret friend' Selin, a Ravenclaw.

"Idiot girl, telling me what to do. How dare you!" she said, wiping her snotty nose.

"Don't make a scene, drama queen." I said. Some people in the crowd laughed.

"I'm not. If you just walked your massive, nosy ass somewhere else then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Go away! Your voice is so high!" I said.

"You're preaching to the choir, sister!" said a sixth year Slytherin boy and people laughed. Draco even giggled. I'd never seen that before.

Pansy walked up to me and her face was about five inches away from mine. She whispered in my ear. I can't say what she said...it makes me so angry. So I did this:

Pansy screamed as I grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her across the corridor into a bunch of fourth year girls. She ran up to me, crouching (if you can imagine that) and I grabbed her head while she tried to run but her feet where stuck to the ground. The crowd watched in awe. I took my wand out from my pocket with my other hand and I pointed it to her.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I screamed. Pansy got thrown across the corridor again, this time denting the stonework somehow. She looked unconscious but she stirred. The sixth year from earlier came out of the crowd. He had black hair, he was tall and he was very skinny. He took his own wand out and pointed it at Pansy.

"STUPEFY!" He screamed. Pansy stopped moving. I noted that spell in my head, just in case for the future. All Slytherins (and some others from other houses) started cheering. Then came Professor McGonagall. She looked at me in horror as I high-fived the sixth year.

"TALLY RICKARD! Did you do this?!" she yelled.

"W-" I started but Draco interrupted.

"No, Professor. I did. Pansy insulted me and my family and Tally's as well. Sorry, Professor." He said.

"Mr Malfoy, you have cost your house fifty points. Also, you will now have detentions with me every evening until the end of term. Every Saturday at seven o'clock." Said McGonagall.

"But that's, like, six weeks!" I yelled.

"Not your problem, Miss Rickard." she said to me. "Draco, I'll see you tomorrow at seven. My office. And all of you, go to your lessons! And someone take Miss Parkinson to the hospital wing!"

The sixth year grudgingly took Pansy to the hospital wing by carrying her. When McGonagall left, he threw her onto the floor and cast a spell to levitate her in front of him.

As me and Draco walked to the DADA classroom, I saw his upset face.

"You didn't have to say it was you." I said.

"I didn't want you to, Tally. You're my friend and I don't want you to get into trouble." he said. I blushed but I covered it with my robes.

The next lesson went really slowly. The same as usuall.

AN: Well that's it for now :)


End file.
